


Preoccupazioni e distrazioni

by Raachi



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Massage, Smut, What-If, yona as queen of koka
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Hak arcuò un sopracciglio, riflettendo. «Sono lettere d’amore?»Yona divenne paonazza. «Cosa?! No!»«Se non volete che le veda, saranno lettere d’amore».«Perché dovrei portare alla riunione delle lettere d’amore!?»
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Preoccupazioni e distrazioni

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn Fest #14 e la challenge Le Passioni di Nonna Papera su LandeDiFandom.  
>  **Prompt P0rn Fest:** AKATSUKI NO YONA | YONA OF THE DAWN, Hak/Yona, Sul tavolo per le riunioni con i generali delle tribù del regno di Koka  
>  **Prompt Le Passioni di Nonna Papera:** Baciopapera - Baci sulla schiena  
>  **Note:** What if per l’ambientazione in un tempo futuro/alternativo in cui Yona diventa la sovrana del regno di Koka. Nella descrizione del sala del trono e del tavolo mi sono basata sull’immagine presa dall’anime (che ammetto di non aver visto) presente nella Wikia, dato che non sono riuscita a trovarne di più dettagliate nel manga (e mi scuso se, invece, ci sono e io non le ho viste).  
> Buona lettura ♥

Quella giornata era così speciale e importante che Yona aveva faticato a riaddormentarsi, dopo aver biascicato un buongiorno a Hak che stava andando via per gli allenamenti mattutini. Avrebbe dovuto seguirlo e non rigirarsi tra le lenzuola, verso la parte occupata da lui durante la notte per non far disperdere il suo calore e il suo odore, ma aveva tardato a prendere sonno la notte precedente, tra il banchetto e l’agitazione per la sua prima riunione ufficiale, da regina del regno di Koka, con i Generali delle Cinque Tribù, e preferiva conservare ogni goccia di energia per dimostrare di essere la degna sovrana che il suo popolo meritava.

Oltre a ciò, dalla Tribù del Vento erano giunti anche Tae-Woo, Han-Dae e Mundok ed era giusto che Hak trascorresse quanto tempo avesse voluto in loro compagnia. Lei aveva già provveduto a salutarli adeguatamente e non si sarebbe imposta più di così.

Poiché aveva fallito nell’intento di assopirsi e godersi qualche altra ora di ozio – ovvero, il proprio corpo e la propria mente si erano rifiutati di collaborare –, Yona attese il punto di esasperazione per abbandonare il letto. Sperava che l’acqua e i vapori di un bel bagno caldo sarebbero riusciti a calmarla, oppure che indossare e allacciare i molteplici strati del proprio abito, truccare viso e intrecciare fiori e fermagli tra i capelli la assorbissero completamente, ma nessuna di quelle attività abituali servì allo scopo.

Alla fine, era ancora più nervosa di quanto fosse andata a dormire e giunse alla sala del trono dove si sarebbe tenuta la riunione, senza quasi accorgersene.

Subito lo sguardo volò allo scranno che, su un piano rialzato, sovrastava tutta la stanza e il tavolo che avrebbe ospitato la seduta con i Generali. Si avvicinò per accarezzare uno dei braccioli e si perse in malinconici ricordi di una bambina vivace che trotterellava e sgranava gli occhi davanti alla sontuosità della struttura e della decorazione sulla parete dietro di essa; suo padre, il compianto re Il, ne era stato l’ultimo proprietario e le mancavano i sorrisi gentili che le rivolgeva da lì.

Con un ultimo pensiero a lui voltò le spalle al trono per avvicinarsi a ciò che non le aveva dato tregua durante la notte e ancora la impensieriva. Il tavolo eptagonale occupava la quasi totalità della sala, era in legno, lucidato e bordato in oro sulla superficie, e, come le sedie uguali tra loro e di pari sobrietà, rappresentava l’unità nella diversità delle Tribù.

Yona sedette al posto che le spettava e respirò il profumo dei fiori freschi che la servitù aveva sistemato vicino ai muri perimetrali e alle finestre dalle cui ante, spalancate per far entrare luce e aria, giungevano i suoni del risveglio di Kuto: gli artigiani aprivano le botteghe, i venditori sistemavano i banchetti e le persone iniziavano a riversarsi per le strade, mentre i soldati supervisionavano l’ordine con il loro passo pesante e cadenzato, metallico per le armi e l’armatura che cozzavano tra loro ad ogni movimento.

Yona inspirò profondamente ed espirò lentamente, e si sentì meglio.

In pace.

Come il suo regno.

«Eccovi qua, altezza».

La voce di Hak, pacata come se si fosse aspettato di trovarla esattamente lì dov’era, la colse di sorpresa e Yona sussultò nel voltarsi verso di lui.

Hak la raggiunse in pochi passi e si abbassò a salutarla con un bacio sulla tempia.

«Hai già finito?» domandò lei, ridacchiando per come il suo naso si stava addentrando tra i propri capelli.

Lui confermò con un mugugno e la annusò. «Avete fatto il bagno» constatò, facendole il solletico con il proprio respiro.

Yona aggrottò la fronte, confusa dall’appunto. «Non avrei dovuto?»

Le labbra di lui si distesero in un sorrisetto malizioso. «No, ma avreste potuto aspettarmi» le sussurrò suadente all’orecchio, provocandole un forte rossore alle gote.

Lei, infatti, ben colse il risvolto erotico della sua proposta. E, sebbene l’educazione impartitale le imponesse di esserne scandalizzata, in realtà ne rimase sottilmente eccitata e incuriosita. Quel nuovo e più sfacciato modo che Hak aveva trovato per punzecchiarla si stava rivelando interessante e avrebbe tenuto in conto le sue parole.

«Credevo saresti stato via tutta la mattinata» motivò. «Non c’era bisogno di trascurare gli ospiti per colpa mia. Sto bene».

Hak si scostò per guardarla negli occhi e lei si alterò sentendosi nuda e svuotata di ogni segreto sotto il suo sguardo penetrante. Perché non riusciva a nascondergli nulla? Non era giusto che le leggesse dentro con così tanta facilità.

«Sto bene!» ripeté, allora, con più enfasi.

Lui alzò un angolo delle labbra, accondiscendente, e le scompigliò giocosamente i capelli, irritandola. Non era una bambina.

«Allora cosa sono quelle carte?» domandò, poi, e accennò con il mento in basso, sui fogli che lei aveva portato e disposto davanti a sé per consultarli.

Yona sbiancò e si affrettò a recuperarli prima di lui. «Niente!» rispose in fretta, stringendoseli al petto. A causa della foga, la carta si stropicciò ma non era importante: Hak non doveva assolutamente scoprirne il contenuto, o avrebbe riso di lei.

Lui si sporse per sbirciare e lei schiacciò i fogli ancor di più contro di sé, indietreggiando fino a scontrarsi con lo schienale della sedia.

Hak arcuò un sopracciglio, riflettendo. «Sono lettere d’amore?»

Yona divenne paonazza. «Cosa?! No!»

«Se non volete che le veda, saranno lettere d’amore».

«Perché dovrei portare alla riunione delle lettere d’amore!?» Perché avrebbe dovuto scriverle? E per chi?

Quella conversazione era assurda! Senza senso!

A meno che…

«Vorresti che ti scrivessi delle lettere d’amore?» tentò Yona cauta, un po’ deliziata e un po’ dubbiosa. Non era certa di riuscire a farlo, se quello era il desiderio di Hak. Nero su bianco, i propri sentimenti sarebbero risultati molto tangibili, quasi spudorati. E, oltre a ciò, lo trovava superfluo quando entrambi già conoscevano bene quelli dell’altro e non avevano più alcuna remora nell’esplorarli.

Eppure, l’idea scaturì qualcosa in lei. Forse a Hak avrebbe fatto piacere ricevere una piccola manciata di parole, quello che sarebbe riuscita a recuperare dal mare della vergogna e delle banalità, quando era lontano da palazzo, e da lei.

Hak indietreggiò, sollevandosi in tutta la sua enorme statura, e s’impensierì, quasi stesse soppesando le sue parole.

Yona sospirò internamente per quel momento di tregua che, lo sapeva, non sarebbe durato.

«Così da perdere la vista nel decifrare la vostra scrittura a zampe di gallina?» commentò lui, poco dopo.

Yona aprì la bocca per ribattere ma la richiuse subito con un grugnito, rinunciando all’impresa. A volte Hak riusciva ad essere così… _così impossibile!_ E lei che lo stava prendendo anche sul serio!

«Sono appunti» rivelò per chiudere la questione. Li sistemò sul tavolo, rinunciando a stirarne le pieghe. Erano rovinati, ma ancora leggibili.

«A cosa dovrebbero mai servirvi?» Hak inaspettatamente non rise, ma adottò un atteggiamento pratico. Le aveva dormito accanto tutta la notte e l’aveva sentita muoversi nel sonno, la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e lei aveva appena, involontariamente, confermato i suoi sospetti. Incrociò le braccia al petto e la fissò con severità. «È solo una riunione riguardante i provvedimenti che avete preso recentemente voi stessa. Non è arrivata alcuna segnalazione dalle Tribù. Cosa vi aspettate che riportino i Generali?»

Yona sbuffò. Di certo, lui aveva ragione ma questo non autorizzava un sovrano a prendere una riunione ufficiale sottogamba. «Devo essere preparata a qualsiasi eventualità» ribatté, decisa.

E, a quel punto, l’espressione di Hak si illuminò di quella preziosa, speciale, dolcezza che riservava soltanto a lei. Le batté il palmo di una mano sulla cima della testa in piccole pacche di approvazione: la sua principessa, finalmente regina, era ancora quella ragazzina ostinata e onesta che aveva conosciuto anni e anni fa.

Yona socchiuse gli occhi sotto le sue attenzioni e, quando li riaprì, il viso di lui si trovava alla stessa altezza del proprio. Hak la stava osservando con le labbra strette a formare una linea di gentile rimprovero.

«Non è un bene che siate così in pensiero. Siete troppo tesa» disse.

Colpita, lei abbassò lo sguardo. Non era quello che lui intendeva, eppure si sentì sciocca a covare quei timori, a dar ascolto a quelle fragilità, a quella Yona insicura, debole e infantile che non voleva mai mostrare a nessuno, soprattutto a lui, e che immancabilmente Hak intuiva e accettava.

«Avete anche dormito male, è ancora mattina presto e siete già qui» continuò Hak, accarezzandole una guancia con tenerezza. «Dovete avere più cura di voi stessa».

Yona si umettò le labbra. «Si nota così tanto?» domandò, rialzando lo sguardo. Non voleva far trapelare stanchezza, o nervosismo, ma benevolenza e serenità. Doveva ascoltare i resoconti delle Tribù e valutarli con spirito critico e lucidità, non rischiare un colpo di sonno durante i loro discorsi.

Hak sfiorò con i pollici le palpebre inferiori dei suoi occhi. «Qui siete stata abbastanza brava da coprire le occhiaie», e proseguì l’ispezione sull’incavo del collo premendo con le mani da entrambe le parti.

Yona sobbalzò con un piccolo gemito di fastidio.

«Dovreste quantomeno rilassarvi», Hak insistette su quel punto per renderle chiaro il concetto. «Anche se sarete brava a fingere e nessuno ve lo appunterà, i Generali lo noteranno».

Lei si adombrò, un po’ risentita per la sua sincerità e dalla facilità con cui le presentava la soluzione.

Doveva rilassarsi, certo. Hak credeva forse che bastasse chiudere gli occhi e la tensione, il nervosismo, sarebbero svaniti tutto d’un tratto? Certo che aveva provato a farlo. Aveva provato anche a distrarsi e spostare la propria concentrazione altrove.

Ma, no. Niente. Niente aveva funzionato e non aveva idea di come poter risolvere.

L’improvviso massaggio la riportò alla realtà e le fece fuoriuscire un suono strano, a metà tra il piacere e il dolore. Le sue mani le avevano tirato, in alto prima e in basso dopo, i muscoli delle spalle.

Non era stato male.

E se…

«Continua» gli ordinò per verificare le proprie supposizioni. Della tensione fisica sarebbe passata semplicemente tramite un massaggio e il problema, almeno esteriormente, si sarebbe palesato di meno.

Poteva essere questo, un buon compromesso.

Hak sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e sorrise furbo. Non obbiettò, né fece alcuna battuta. Il suo unico obbiettivo era farla rilassare e quell’idea era stata provvidenziale. Aveva imparato un po’ forzatamente come applicare un buon massaggio, ma gli era servito per alleviare sia i crampi che talvolta lo prendevano, sia gli acciacchi della vecchiaia che aveva iniziato ad accusare Mundok, sebbene si intestardisse a negarlo.

Secondo il nonno, aveva anche un certo talento e, adesso, l’avrebbe saputo anche Yona.

Nella posizione in cui lei era seduta, risultava piuttosto scomodo manipolarle i muscoli per scovare e sciogliere ogni nodo di irrigidimento, ma Hak si applicò al massino delle potenzialità.

Yona, accortasi della sua difficoltà, si sporse in avanti per permettergli di muoversi meglio dietro. Tuttavia, capì presto che lui non sarebbe riuscito a stimolarle ben bene la schiena, come sicuramente necessitava. Così, decise di cambiare posizione in modo da lasciare scoperta la parte interessata. Scostò anche i ricci indomabili davanti, perché non gli fossero d’intralcio.

Hak si fermò, attese che fosse comoda e, al suo cenno, proseguì.

Partì nuovamente da sopra al fine di correggere il tiro di prima e subito gli sembrò di sentirla mugugnare di sollievo. Aveva le spalle così piccole che le mani si toccavano e, per facilitarsi, le sovrappose intrecciando tra loro le dita, distese i palmi e premette discendendo lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Yona era minuta, delicata, e ad occhio nudo non si notava quanto l’arco e la spada le avessero definito e irrobustito la muscolatura, come se la forza dirompente del suo spirito avesse voluto manifestarsi anche nel fisico. Nessuna donna di rango così elevato avrebbe accettato qualcosa del genere, ma lei, per imparare a proteggere sé stessa e le persone a lei care, per non essere di peso a lui, l’aveva fatto.

Yona era diversa da ogni altra donna che gli era capitato di incontrare.

Era l’unica nel suo cuore, nella sua testa e nei suoi occhi.

Hak sorrise tra sé, sentendola emettere versi di apprezzamento via via più intensi, e procedette nella risalita della schiena, questa volta insistendo lateralmente e schiacciando tra palmi e dita la sua carne. Davanti, le sfiorò involontariamente la curva dei seni e la sentì tremare.

Si arrestò e avrebbe ripreso se lei non avesse ingoiato rumorosamente l’ansito. Yona si irrigidì tutt’a un tratto consapevole anche di quanto vocalmente avesse esternato ciò che le stava facendo Hak. Non l’avrebbe mai detto vedendolo combattere e sconfiggere nemici su nemici con notevole ferocia, ma sapeva dosare potenza e delicatezza per scioglierle i muscoli. Sembrava saperlo fare bene.

Hak decise quindi di spostare le dita e tornare a concentrarsi solo sulla parte posteriore del busto di lei, per farla rilassare. Tuttavia, trovò resistenza: era come se Yona volesse sfuggirgli, piuttosto che abbandonarsi a lui.

«Altezza» richiamò la sua attenzione. «Così è inutile continuare». L’intento non era certo quello di costringerla. Non avrebbe mai funzionato senza il suo consenso e la sua collaborazione.

Yona scosse la testa, ancora imbarazzata. «No! Ti ordino di continuare», si intestardì.

Per mostrarle che un massaggio era comunque una forma d’amore, anche se diversa, meno convenzionale e romantica, Hak la sfiorò dapprima con la punta dell’indice sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli, nel punto che sapeva l’avrebbe fatta tremare, e poi tracciò una scia giungendo di nuovo nel mezzo della zona lombare.

La delicatezza che utilizzò, così impercettibile attraverso i vestiti ma calibrata impeccabilmente per scatenare il giusto ricordo in lei, le diede alla testa facendola smaniare per tornare ad essere di nuovo creta malleabile sotto le sue mani.

«No» sospirò Yona. «No, non era così, Hak» sussurrò, rabbrividendo quando il suo respiro le solleticò il collo. «Hak, non era così».

Hak poggiò le labbra sulla sua pelle, soffermandosi ad annusare il profumo che emanava, e risalì verso il suo orecchio. Sfregò il naso sulla sua guancia arrossata, mentre portava un braccio davanti per voltarla dal mento verso di lui.

La baciò così, premendo appena per saggiare la morbidezza delle sue labbra e Yona trattenne il respiro per la semplicità dell’incastro, perfetto anche in quella posizione.

Si sciolse.

«Così va meglio» la elogiò Hak, con un sogghigno.

Yona teneva ancora le palpebre serrate e il viso pareva andarle a fuoco. Provava enorme vergogna, si sentiva indecente per il tradimento del proprio corpo. Doveva rilassarsi e non eccitarsi. Che scherzo era mai quello?

Hak le avvolse un braccio sotto il seno e attorno alla vita, sollevandola dalla sedia per stringersela contro il petto. Nel movimento, le dita scivolarono involontariamente in alto, di nuovo sopra una delle due curve.

«Hak». Yona rabbrividì. «Questo-» tentò di articolare e il respiro profondo che prese non fece altro che farle percepire di più la sua mano.

«Questo è altrettanto rilassante» soffiò lui al suo orecchio.

Yona si aggrappò al suo braccio e scosse la testa. No, non era possibile. Lo sapeva che continuando su quella strada si sarebbero ritrovati, alla fine, sudati, sporchi e affannati, stanchi, e, perciò, non poteva essere così. Hak stava sicuramente prendendosi gioco di lei e della sua ingenuità.

Ma artigliò i suoi abiti, quando lui palesò l’intenzione di lasciarla.

Hak nascose un sorriso tra i suoi capelli e tornò da lei. Le strinse un seno, come nel massaggio di poco prima, e Yona gemette.

Oh, ecco perché aveva notato una certa familiarità. Il movimento che lui aveva attuato sulla sua schiena era simile a quello che faceva in quei momenti, quando voleva riempirsi le mani di lei.

Questa volta, entrambe le braccia di Hak serrarono la presa sui fianchi e lui la issò al fine di spostarla sul tavolo. Il movimento fu fluido e rapido e, soltanto quando tornò stabile, Yona acquisì piena consapevolezza di cosa stessero per fare e dove.

Sgranò gli occhi, mentre lui si avvicinava.

«Aspetta!» protestò, mettendo le mani avanti. «Qui?» chiese titubante.

Hak rise teneramente, le prese un polso e, dopo averle lasciato un bacio sul palmo, procedette a massaggiarle la mano insistendo su ogni falange. Proseguì fino all’incavo del gomito, arrotolandole la manica dell’abito ogniqualvolta gli era di ostacolo.

«Non-» mormorò Yona e fremette quando giunse all’interno del braccio. «Non sarebbe meglio tornare in camera?»

Hak puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei e lei tremò sotto quello sguardo così carico di promesse da farle suonare vuote le parole che gli aveva rivolto.

Lui abbandonò il braccio a cui si stava dedicando e giocò con i due capi liberi del fiocco che le teneva fermo lo strato più esterno del vestito. «Volete tornare in camera?» ribaltò la richiesta.

Yona si morse il labbro inferiore, ingaggiando una lotta interiore con sé stessa: una parte di lei voleva gridargli _scioglilo-scioglilo-scioglilo_ e un’altra, più matura e posata, voleva confermare che sì, sarebbe stato meglio, più appropriato, andar via. Tuttavia, Hak decretò lo stallo poiché la distrasse riprendendo a massaggiarla con calma. Sostò sui fianchi e sulla parte inferiore del costato, senza oltrepassare per darle il tempo di prendere una decisione.

Yona deglutì, ragionando. Lui aveva palesato delle intenzioni che sembravano stridere con ciò che le stava facendo. I suoi erano ancora massaggi e non carezze atte a suscitarle languore, eppure stavano avendo su di lei lo stesso effetto.

O aveva mal interpretato, o le due cose… erano collegate, realizzò.

In ogni caso, la camera da letto era certamente il posto più appropriato per certe attività e il letto, di sicuro, era più comodo, molto meno rigido di quel ripiano di legno.

Quello era il tavolo che avrebbe ospitato la riunione da lei indetta e presieduta. Era un elemento importante, fondamentale, del governo di Koka. Cosa avrebbero pensato i Generali? La servitù? Lei? Come avrebbe fatto a guardare tutti loro negli occhi?

Yona perse il filo dei pensieri quando Hak si interruppe, rimproverandola. «State ancora pensando troppo, altezza».

E aveva ragione.

Hak aveva ragione: non avevano abbastanza tempo per andare e tornare dalle stanze private della Regina con la riunione a breve e lei doveva, _voleva_ proseguire in quella nuova esperienza e sapere cosa lui avesse in serbo per lei. Così, si concentrò sulla realtà e su Hak che stava facendo preoccupare e si protese verso di lui per baciargli la mascella in segno di scuse e assenso.

Allora, Hak l’aiutò a distendersi e a slegare il nodo principale e ogni altro fiocchetto che teneva su il complicato abito che indossava. Insieme, riuscirono ad ammucchiarlo sotto di lei per formare un giaciglio abbastanza comodo.

Yona strinse le labbra, trattenendo in un piccolo suono l’istinto di coprirsi dove sarebbe stato pudìco farlo. Le era venuto così naturale denudarsi per lui che l’incertezza durò giusto quell’attimo in cui poté osservare meraviglia, cupidigia ed eccitazione nei suoi occhi.

Hak aveva preso così seriamente quel compito che non perse ulteriore tempo a bearsi della vista del suo corpo e delle sue invitanti forme. Le afferrò una caviglia, portandola ad alzare e piegare la gamba, per sfilarle la scarpa. Poi, cominciò a premere sulla pianta del piede e Yona mugolò.

Oh, lì. Proprio lì, lei risentiva dell’affaticamento fisico e mentale dalla sera prima. Aveva accolto i Generali e i loro seguiti, poi c’erano stati i saluti ufficiali ed infine il banchetto. Non credeva fosse ancora intorpidita, che una bella notte di sonno avrebbe cancellato tutto, ma così non era stato.

Hak avanzò lungo il polpaccio, dietro il ginocchio e sulla coscia, premendo punti deliziosi, e dolorosi, di cui lei non era a conoscenza. Poi, riservò lo stesso trattamento all’altra gamba.

Yona sospirò deliziata. Ogni tensione veniva ammorbida dalle abili mani di Hak che la stava relegando in un piacevolissimo stato di rilassamento, anche e soprattutto mentale. Si rimproverò di essere stata così in pena per una riunione che, come le aveva detto lui, partiva sotto ottimi auspici. Lei era la Regina e possedeva conoscenze, capacità ed esperienza per poter affrontare tutto quello che le si sarebbe presentato davanti. Lei per prima doveva aver fiducia in sé stessa, così da guadagnarsi anche quella dei suoi interlocutori.

Quando Hak concluse, le sue mani non si allontanarono completamente dagli arti inferiori di lei, ma tornarono presto a strofinarle l’epidermide pigramente, con la conseguenza di procurarle formicolii lungo il percorso. Yona dischiuse le cosce illanguidita, attraendolo irresistibilmente e facendogli perdere brevemente la concentrazione.

Hak respirò pesantemente, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla tentazione, e deviò la traiettoria facendo scivolare le mani al di sotto del suo sedere, sollecitandola a voltarsi sulla pancia per consentirgli di continuare il lavoro.

Dalla bocca le uscì una piccola protesta che tentò di nascondergli, ma lui la recepì e soffiò divertito mentre le scopriva il collo. Il suo alito le solleticò la pelle sensibile e Yona affondò il viso nella stoffa su cui era stesa per soffocare il lamento.

La stimolazione ai piedi la sorprese poiché credeva che lui avrebbe incominciato dall’alto. Al contrario, Hak insistette di nuovo su quella parte per distendere meglio i muscoli posteriori delle sue gambe e successivamente giunse sopra, non prima di averla fatta morire di imbarazzo dimostrandole quanto anche le sue natiche necessitassero di riguardi.

Dopo, Yona percepì le sue mani schiacciarle divinamente e con decisione la schiena, in una maniera differente da quella che le aveva già fatto sperimentare e, le sembrò, migliore. Forse, grazie a quella posizione Hak predisponeva di maggior spazio e agevolazione. Oppure… No, qualsiasi fosse il motivo, non era importante. L’unica cosa che lui non doveva assolutamente fare era smettere.

Oh, se qualcuno, servitù, Draghi, Generali, _chiunque_ , avesse bussato alla porta in quel momento lei avrebbe…

Ma troncò a forza il pensiero e avvampò, maledicendo quella parte egoista di sé stessa che prendeva il sopravvento in quei momenti, quando non vedeva né voleva altri al di fuori di Hak.

«Vi siete irrigidita di nuovo» mormorò lui, accigliandosi. Stava forse sbagliando qualcosa?

Yona sbuffò a disagio, raccogliendo con le braccia abbastanza indumenti da potervi nascondere completamente il volto.

Hak rimase ancora più perplesso, ma poi notò l’arrossamento delle sue orecchie che si confondeva al colore dei suoi capelli e allora comprese.

Si chinò a mordicchiarle quell’unico punto accessibile e lei sobbalzò, sfuggendogli. Così, si occupò delle sue spalle contratte sciogliendole con delicati baci e continuò a sfiorarla solo in quel modo, con la bocca schiusa, il fiato caldo e le dita a solleticarle la curva discendente della schiena. Avanzò piano, senza fretta, vezzeggiando ogni angolo e ogni rilievo che incontrava, soffermandosi in particolare sulla cicatrice della sua prima ferita grave durante uno scontro, quella che ancora spiccava sul candore della sua pelle che mai avrebbe dovuto essere deturpata neppure da un minimo graffietto.

Si dedicò con passione e devozione a deliziarla, a mostrarle quanto la trovasse straordinaria, una meravigliosa creatura che aveva scelto di essere sua, la sua principessa, la sua regina.

Ad ogni schiocco di labbra, Yona si ammorbidiva sempre di più e presto avvolse voluttuosamente le gambe attorno a quelle di lui, alla ricerca di un appiglio, chiedendogli silenziosamente di non abbandonarla.

Hak le rispose indugiando con la lingua e i denti sulle aree più ricettive, dove lei rabbrividiva e sospirava fuori controllo.

Yona non lo fermò, non voleva fermarlo, e singhiozzò di piacere quando le sue dita scivolarono all’interno delle proprie cosce, nell’umido calore nato a causa delle sue dolcissime premure. Hak le viziò il clitoride mentre dispensava baci gentili al suo dorso e quel contrasto la portò a sollevare i fianchi, persa.

«Hak!» gemette, incontrando la sua durezza che premeva anche attraverso gli abiti che ancora lui indossava. Scoprirlo eccitato la infiammò e ondeggiò con il bacino avanti contro le sue dita e dietro, dove lui era teso e ricettivo.

Masticando tra i denti un’imprecazione, Hak la costrinse giù con la mano libera e la prese con indice e medio, suscitandole un grido che soffocò tra le vesti. Piegò le dita all’interno per farla impazzire, giocando al contempo con il piccolo nodo che avrebbe incrementato il suo piacere, e lei serrò i muscoli interni attorno ad esse. La portò all’apice insistendo su un punto che la fece ritirare su sé stessa, contratta nell’ultimo spasimo.

Yona si aggrappò a lui con le gambe e al mucchio di vestiti con i pugni, rilasciando corpo e voce in un urlo muto. Era stato tutto così veloce e disperato che rimase scossa e gradualmente recuperò lucidità, prendendo coscienza di cosa le fosse appena accaduto, di Hak che aveva pensato, ancora, solo a lei.

Si affrettò nel girarsi per poter ricongiungersi a lui che, sebbene fosse stato sempre lì con lei, per tutto il tempo, le era mancato. Le era mancato stringergli le braccia al collo, come fece in quel momento, e vederlo in viso mentre le regalava tutte quelle fantastiche emozioni.

Le loro bocche si incontrarono a metà strada e a Yona non importò di assalirlo, di strappargli quasi gli abiti di dosso per toccare la sua pelle e la sua erezione sofferente.

Fu il turno di Hak di tremare e ansimare per le sue carezze che dovette interrompere a malincuore. Yona protestò, ma soltanto finché lui non le mostrò di avere intenti ben precisi e più che condivisibili: le alzò e divaricò le cosce per poter affondare dentro di lei, dove entrambi desideravano. Agevolato dai fluidi dell’orgasmo che le aveva fatto appena raggiungere, non incontrò alcuna resistenza e arrivò fino in fondo.

Le piccole unghie di lei gli incisero squisitamente la pelle alla base della schiena e Hak rilasciò un sibilo, fermandosi a gustare la sensazione mentre Yona si inarcava con un sottile lamento a causa dell’intensa fitta di piacere che la squassò.

Per testare la sensibilità di lei, Hak roteò i fianchi e, soltanto quando lei gli rispose con un mugolio di assenso, si ritrasse.

Ma non dettò un ritmo serrato, come lei aveva immaginato, e rientrò invece piano, riempiendola lentamente per assaporare il suo calore e la morbidezza della morsa in cui lo racchiudeva. Intrecciò le dita delle loro mani, portandole ai lati della testa di lei, sul tavolo, per usarle da perno e muoversi adagio, in maniera quasi disinteressata.

In realtà, coglieva tutto con avidità per conservarlo gelosamente: le sue gambe che gli cingevano la vita, i suoi fianchi che lo seguivano nella danza, i suoi muscoli interni che si serravano per prolungare il momento in cui diventavano un unico essere e il più piccolo suono di piacere che lei emetteva e che accompagnava ogni spinta. Voleva prendersi tutto il tempo necessario a tale scopo, con estrema pazienza e dedizione, per rilassarla come se le stesse ancora massaggiando spalle e schiena.

A Yona non dispiaceva il suo lento incedere poiché le consentiva di percepire con estrema chiarezza ogni centimetro di lui, ogni fremito del suo sesso, ed era stupefacente guardare l’aggrottarsi della sua fronte e come contraesse addome e braccia nello sforzo di non bruciare tutto subito, di trattenere la forza e, così, dimostrarle che le aveva donato prima di tutto il suo cuore e, poi, il suo corpo.

Amava quando Hak abbandonava ogni freno e la possedeva con eccitante vigore, ma altrettanto intensamente amava quando dondolava su di lei come fosse la prima volta e non volesse spaventarla.

Hak la condusse di nuovo sul ciglio del baratro e non la abbandonò quando cadde nel vuoto cantilenando il proprio nome e sostenendosi a lui, alle sue mani e ai suoi fianchi per favorire la risalita.

Yona lasciò che quella seconda onda la travolgesse completamente, svuotandola di ogni energia. Si sentì leggera, nella testa e nel fisico, e la battuta di Hak acquisì un senso, seppure non avesse né le forze né la voglia di imbarazzarsene o riderne, non quando poteva assistere alla sensuale visione di lui che la raggiungeva nella beatitudine dei sensi.

C’era qualcosa di magico, una potenza sconosciuta, nella consapevolezza di essere lei l’unica a poter piegare quel gigante, la Bestia del Fulmine.

Hak uscì completamente da lei, ma non fece in tempo a darsi sollievo da solo che le sue mani si sostituirono alle proprie. Non ebbe la forza di scacciarle, di rifiutare lei, e, ormai, non era di certo la prima volta che Yona lo osservasse venire con genuina curiosità e incredulità e si prendesse da lui anche quel seme che non poteva ancora accogliere nel ventre.

Le crollò accanto trascinandola subito tra le proprie braccia e questo le strappò una leggera risata. Sebbene fosse stupido e del tutto irrazionale, Yona aveva ancora su di lui un effetto destabilizzante e doveva stringersela contro per capacitarsi di non star sognando.

Il calore di Hak, il suo odore e il movimento del suo petto a causa del respiro affannoso la cullarono e lei si crogiolò in quell’oasi di pace in cui lui l’aveva condotta, dimenticandosi per un tempo che desiderò si protraesse all’infinito dove fossero e cosa l’avesse impensierita.

Tuttavia, era ben consapevole dell’imminente arrivo dei Generali e le sfuggì un sospiro stanco che si aprì in uno sbadiglio.

Ecco, a coronare quel bel momento si stava aggiungendo il richiamo del sonno, dopo che era stato rifiutato per tutta la notte.

«State ancora pensando alla riunione» La voce di Hak era calma e carezzevole. Poiché non necessitava della sua conferma, proseguì: «Avete salvato innumerevoli vite e aiutato il regno più di quanto potessero immaginare i Generali».

Yona distese le labbra in una linea serena e gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena. Aveva capito cosa volesse dirle e lo ringraziò per l’appoggio che sempre le mostrava. «Sì, e credo che butterò quegli appunti» annunciò e percepì il suo sorriso tra i capelli.

Hak le regalò carezze tra e sulle scapole e lei mugugnò appagata, strofinando il viso sul suo petto. Tutto ciò che voleva era lì, in quel palazzo, su quel tavolo – che da quel momento non avrebbe più guardato allo stesso modo.

Era Hak.

E, malauguratamente, avevano già indugiato abbastanza nelle coccole.

Yona sgusciò via dalle sue braccia, le cui mani scivolarono tra le proprie in un tiepido capriccio egoista, che la scaldò da dentro facendola sentire desiderata.

«Dobbiamo sistemarci prima che inizi la riunione» cercò di riportare entrambi alla ragione.

Hak corrugò la fronte. «La riunione è domani».

Domani? Yona sbatté le palpebre, dubbiosa. Era domani? Ma lei…

Oh.

_Oh!_

Certo che era domani! Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupida?

Avvampò di vergogna e, per evitare di scorgere pietà nei suoi occhi, si girò dandogli le spalle.

Hak sbuffò divertito e si sollevò per racchiuderla in un abbraccio. Lei si dimenò, rifiutandosi, ma nulla poteva contro la sua notevole forza, né sarebbe riuscita a resistere ai suoi affettuosi bacetti sull’angolo della palpebra serrata, sulla guancia arrossata e sulle labbra imbronciate, e ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare. Ognuno sembrava dichiararle quanto lui la trovasse adorabile e bella, un’eccezionale regina, e che l’amava, l’amava, l’amava.

E Yona non poté che abbandonarsi, ancora una volta, alla sua bocca e alle sue carezze.


End file.
